


Road Trip

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: say anything [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma figures something out while on her way to new York with Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

　 

 

　 

 

Emma and Regina have been driving for about 20 minutes when the waves of nausea hit Emma for the second time that morning. she just breathes in deep and stays focused on the road in hopes it will pass without incident this time. unlike this morning when she almost didn't make it out of the captains quarters to over the side of the ship hoping not to wake Killian but of course he was there at her side asking if she was alright. She chalked it up to the rocking of the ship, she doesn't think he bought it. Another 30 minutes pass without a repeat of this morning. 

 

"Miss Swan are you ok?" Regina asks actually sounding concerned 

 

"I'm fine" 

 

"I don't think you are, you are sweating" 

 

"just drop it Regina Im fine just nerves I guess" 

 

"Emma im serious here you are incredibly pale.." 

 

"Regina I said I'm-" Emma cuts off mid sentence jerking the car to the side of the road flinging her door open with so much force it almost slams into her on its way back. before Regina can ask whats going on Emma is leaning out the door expelling what little bit of food Killian managed to get her to take down this morning. 

 

"ok Emma you can't tell me now that's nothing" Regina says handing Emma a bottle of water and some napkins from the glove compartment. 

 

"nothing to be concerned about now let's just keep going collect the people we need to get and go home." Emma mumbles out as she pulls the car back on the road. 

 

later that day Emma and Regina are sitting have coffee in a diner discuss the plan to deal with Zelena and retrieve Robin. Emma feeling much better since the earlier accident. that was until a waitress walked by with another customers order of chili fries, the smell had her dashing off to the bathroom without an explanation. but the look on Regina's face when Emma returned told her she didn't need to give one. 

 

"don't" Emma warned holding up a hand as she sat back down 

 

"that pirate knocked you up" Regina remarked eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips 

 

"I don't know for sure yet I haven't taken a test, been feeling off for awhile but with everything going on I have been to overwhelmed to deal with it." Emma answers with a frown and a sigh. 

 

"with everything before I would have thought you would have been more careful" 

 

"one time we didn't take precaution, the night he got his heart back from Gold after I left the sorcerer's mansion. I went back to his room to check on him and with emotions running crazy things escalated pretty quickly" Emma sighs putting her head down on her arms on the table. "I don't think can do this again by myself" 

 

Regina scoff at that 

 

"you really think you are going to be on your own. he follows you around like a lost puppy and looks at you as if you created the stars. the fact you are carrying his child he will be over the moon." 

 

"I just...ive never had that before. Killians the first person who really truly cares. " 

 

"when we get back do whatever you need to do take Killian and get everything sorted ill deal with zelena and everything." 

 

"thank you" Emma tells her before they leave and head back on the road


End file.
